herofandomcom-20200223-history
Willow Cruz
Willow Cruz is a recurring character in Liv and Maddie. She is part of the girls' basketball team. She is also Maddie's best friend and had a major crush on Joey, until they become a couple in SkyVolt-A-Rooney. Willow is portrayed by Jessica Marie Garcia. Personality Willow is a tough brunette girl, who claims she "doesn't go down." She takes her basketball seriously and is sometimes shown to have a soft side. Willow and Maddie are best friends and are shown to be very close. Willow is a good person. She always stands up for herself and never lets anyone bring her down. It was often shown that she was obsessed with Joey. Biography History Willow is first seen in Team-A-Rooney, she is part of the basketball team with Maddie and along with her teammates she tries to keep the basketball team up and running and tries to persuade the principle to see that people do care about basketball. In Sleep-A-Rooney, she does a school project with Maddie, they build something together for the project instead of doing a long report because it was last minute. Together afore building they put some things on the thing. In Brain-A-Rooney, Willow goes to Maddie's yard sale and buys almost everything that belongs to Joey since she has a crush on him, Willow also gives away Maddie and Liv's project which the did when they were little and Maddie is angry because of that. At school she wears one of Joey's shirt and when she says hi to Joey, he says hi back but ends the hi weirdly because he notices the shirt she's wearing. In Slump-A-Rooney, Maddie and Willow practice to get in to the softball team but they don't practice very well and break a pot. This was because she was in a slump, so she goes with Maddie to see Karen since she deals with these kinds of things, Maddie and Karen find out this is because of Joey, because she is always thinking about him and doesn't concentrate. Physical Appearance Willow is a 17 year old girl with black hair and brown eyes. She is tall and strong, but has a soft side too, especially when she is around or thinking of her crush, Joey. She is part of the girls' basketball team and likes sports. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths She is good at basketball. In Cowbell-A-Rooney, it's shown she has a good aim. Weaknesses Joey is her weakness. When she is around him she acts soft. Even if anyone mentions anything, often she will find some complicated way to associate that with a stalker-like question about Joey. She also isn't very polite sometimes and can be very aggressive towards people who stand in her way. Relationships 'Friends' Maddie Rooney (Teammate; Best Friend) Maddie is Willow's team captain and best friend. They always hang out together. They've worked on a school project together. They also planned a yard sale together to raise money for their school trip to Montreal. Maddie ends up going with her to SCSU. Liv Rooney (Friend) Liv and Willow were bandmates for their band 'The Dream' Andie Bustamante (Friend) Joey Rooney (Ex-Boyfriend) Willow had a huge crush on Joey. Sometimes she did anything to get closer to him. Then in SkyVolt-A-Rooney, Joey finally realises he likes Willow back, and they become a couple. See Joey and Willow (relationship) for more Information. They break up in Linda and Heather-A-Rooney when they ask each other to not date and stay as friends. Trivia *She had a major crush on Joey, which is first mentioned in Team-A-Rooney. *She has athlete's foot which is shown in Team-A-Rooney. *She likes to win. *She likes basketball and takes it really seriously. *She said that she wants to marry in her basketball uniform. *She tried to make Joey's retainer fit inside her mouth. *Her team number is 44. *Her locker is purple with number 44 stickers on it, along with a shrine of Joey Rooney. *She is Maddie's best friend. *At Maddie's yard sale, she bought a lot of Joey's old stuff, including a T-shirt with his face on it. *She's two years older then Joey Rooney. * According to her, Joey Rooney and Maddie Rooney look like each other which contributed to her slump in Slump-A-Rooney. * Her locker has a picture of Joey Rooney holding kittens. * In Muffler-A-Rooney, Willow uses the threat of a hug to keep Joey away * She ships Dump Truck and Andie. She had held up a heart towards them in Cowbell-A-Rooney. *SkyVolt-A-Rooney is her first appearance since Dream-A-Rooney. *She returns in Season 4 and first appears in Roll Model-A-Rooney. *She goes to South California State University in Season 4 with Maddie. *She is Joey's first girlfriend. *Her last appearance is in End-A-Rooney *She lifted the lockers away in Champ-A-Rooney so Maddie could run to meet Diggie. Episode Appearances *In the entire series,Willow appeared in 34 episodes. Gallery Willow in L&M Rate-a-Rooney.jpg JillowSkyVolt.png Cali-Jillow.png Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers